Wizards vs the Mummy's Curse
by Not A Droid
Summary: This is my version of how Justin saves Juliet from the mummy's curse. Updated with corrections.
1. A Bad Night

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bad Night

If prom was the best night ever, then the night at the museum was the worst night ever. But the worst problem wasn't that the mummy had Juliet as another minion. Justin had to tell her parents.

Alucard reacted mostly how Justin thought he might, with lots of hand gestures, a lot of threats, and then Cindy calmed him down.

It was when Cindy looked at him that Justin was scared. He always had a hard time reading her. Cindy said," So tell me again, you doomed my daughter to servitude with a mummy? Rather than let her be destroyed by the sun?"

"Well.. yeah I mean" Justin was trying to say something, but he had no good answer to that. There _was_ no good answer to that.

Suddenly, Justin couldn't think because he was almost crushed to death by Cindy's embrace. Vampire strength he thought, vampires are so much stronger than they appear. "You saved her life, Justin. That's what's important."

Justin kept thinking that he would have preferred it if she blamed him. He certainly blamed himself. But at this moment, Cindy reminded him of Juliet. That made him feel worse and better at the same. He was still grappling with that when he went to sleep that night.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the show, or the Oakridge Boys song, _Juliet.

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Dreams

Justin was exhausted, both physically & emotionally. Even so, it took a long time for him to fall asleep. But sleep did come, and with sleep came dreams.

In his dream, he was in a smoky piano bar. The man playing the piano played a song Justin heard his Dad sing.

_Juliet, oh Juliet _

_You got the smile that I can't forget _

_On the day we met I made a bet_

_Someday I'll win the love of Juliet _

The guy stopped playing and turned around to look at Justin.

"Hey kid, why so glum"

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere between the pit of despair and the house of the blues."

"What am I doing here?"

"It's your dream kid, I'm just here to help and play this song." He started playing the Juliet song again.

When he stopped again Justin asked him, "What kind of help can you give me?"

"Well, it seems to me you got yourself in a tough spot."

"No. I got Juliet in a tough spot."

"Did you get her into it? Or did she choose herself into it? You didn't force to go with you, did you? She chose to be with you. You, on the other hand, have a choice to make."

"Me?"

"Sure. You gotta decide whether to save her or not."

"That's no choice. I have to save her."

"Hold up sport, this isn't no fairy tale you're in. In case you haven't noticed, following the step by step rules hasn't exactly served you well. Actually, they haven't served any other monster hunter well.."

"What do you mean?"

"Kid, you're hunting the Mummy because there aren't any other full blown monster hunters. Think about it. Every monster hunter follows the same instructions you got, and all of them have perished. Now, you can decide to follow in their footsteps. In which case, you'll share their fate. Or you can give up. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you can to decide to be the kind of monster hunter that actually wins. But that means not following their rules. It means walking a hard road. You might be able to pull it off, but it means being very smart, very methodical, and playing a whole different level. It's also gonna take a certain kind of courage. Are you sure you want to walk that road?"

"Who are you?"

"Like I said, it's your dream so I'm probably just a figment of your imagination."

"There's no way."

"Well, either I'm a figment of your imagination or I'm someone trying to give you a leg up. Either way, when you wake up you'll have a choice to make. The only question is what choice will it be? Win, lose or quit. Better decide."

Then the piano player went back to playing the piano and singing:

_Juliet, oh Juliet_

_You got the smile that I can't forget_

_On the day we met_

_I made a bet_

_Someday I'll win the love of Juliet._

The next day, Justin was only paying half attention to his classes. He kept thinking of Juliet and the guy from his dream. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the piano player was right. The other monster hunters did perish in one way or other. Doing it their way was probably going to end with either Justin dead or Juliet in a worse predicament. Neither outcome was acceptable.

He kept thinking himself in circles until he was sitting in history class, his teacher, Mr. Jarvis said,"OK class. For the next week, we're going to talk about asymmetrical warfare. Who knows what I mean by asymmetrical warfare?"

"Is that when mathematicians fight?" Justin friend Zeke asked.

A few kids laughed.

"No," Mr. Jarvis said," That's when one or more combatants engage in non-conventional warfare. We're going to start our discussion with the Revolutionary war. The British were used to battles on large field when two sides had a traditional phalanx formation and shot at each other. If all the battles were like that, the colonists would not have won. However, the Americans used non-traditional fighting styles. As we go through the next week, we will see how effective using non-conventional fight styles have worked for various military forces."

Justin listened a little more intently to class, but in the back of his mind a plan was forming. In his notebook, he began his new project: The Plan to Save Juliet.

After school, Justin went down into the lair and found Alex's dream helmet. He thought about leaving a note, then decided Alex never left a note or asked permission to use any of his stuff. So, he took the helmet and went upstairs to his room.

The good thing about the dream helmet was how easy it was to use. He just had to put it on and say the person name. Justin said 'Juliet" and hoped she was asleep and dreaming.

Juliet's day was miserable. She had no choice but to obey the Mummy, but in her mind she was longing for her old life back. For her old coffin, to be at the Late Nite bite, and Justin…

As she was sleeping she kept trying to hold onto dreams with Justin. Then, he was there, holding her.

She kissed him, not one of their chase kisses either, a serious kiss. The kind she very rarely dared give him in person. Then he said,"Juliet, I'm really here. This isn't just a dream."

She looked at him. There was something in his eyes that convinced her. "Justin,"her voice was thick with sadness and longing, "how?"

"I'm using Alex's dream helmet. Are you okay? Is he taking care you?"

"I'm fine. We're in an old warehouse. He had his human minion sun proof it."

"Good." He looked sad for a moment. "I'm sorry Juliet. I got you into this. I'm so sorry. I don't how Ill make this up to you, but I will."

"It's not your fault. It's not."

"It's nice to hear you say it, but I'll blame myself until I get you out of there. I'm working on a plan. Figuring out how to break the curse is going to be the hard part."

"You'll figure something out. I know you will."

" I will. I promise."

"There's just one thing Justin."

"What?"

She grabbed hold of him and gave him another serious kiss. They were still kissing when the dream ended, and the young lovers were separated into their two divergent realities.


	3. The UnderDark

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: This is a real brief chapter, but we will see this UnderDark guy again.

* * *

Chapter 3: The UnderDark

Far away from Waverly Place, in a corner of the world where neither mortal nor wizard dared tread is the Lair of the UnderDark. The UnderDark is one of those figures the wizard council denies exists. They figured if they wrote enough memos saying he doesn't exist, he would just go away.

Inside the lair were several monsters. They all served the UnderDark, mostly out of fear. No one knew if the UnderDark was a wizard or some form of creature. He wore a hodded robe, and the only thing visible were his eyes that glowed red.

On side of the lair was a gigantic computer screen, showing a map of the world. The map was covered by different colored dots. In front of the screen were the UnderDark's more trusted minions. They served him for better reasons than fear. They were still kinda afraid of him too, but that wasn't why they served him.

Suddenly, the UnderDark appeared. "Blaylock!" he shouted to one of the minions studying the screen.

"Yes my lord," he replied.

"Last night, I sense the most delightful thing. Two souls screaming in anguish from a love being thwarted. But today, today I feel the disgusting feeling of hope. Find it. Find the source of that hope and crush. Now!"

"Yes my lord. Did you sense where it was coming from?"

"You know, out there, somewhere." He pointed at the map.

Blaylock could tell it was going to be a long day.


	4. Justin's Plan

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: This takes place after the episode "Dollhouse"

* * *

Chapter 4: Justin's Plan

There was a knock on Alex Russo's door. When she looked up, it was Justin.

"What?" she asked with her annoyance at being disturbed from doing nothing apparent.

"Alex, I need the money."

"What money?"

"The money you owe me. The $400 I paid to buy you and the dollhouse back."

"Don't you remember? We agreed I didn't owe it to you."

"No, you agreed to that. You owe me the money."

She thought for a moment, then she shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna pay it back."

"Yes, you will. You do not get to win this one. No more free rides Alex. Not anymore."

"Give me one good reason." She was moving into full fight mode, and she was enjoying it.

"Because I need it to save Juliet."

And Justin took the fun out of the fight with one sentence. "How is the money going to help with Juliet?"

"It's all part of my new plan to save her."

"Did you have an old plan?"

"My old plan mostly involved asking for help from the Wizards council."

"Were you going to tell then she's a vampire?"

"I hadn't worked that part out yet. It doesn't matter. I have a new plan. Step One: Build monster detector 2.0."

"What?"

"A monster detector unit that can detect specific monsters anywhere in the world. Like where the Mummy and Juliet are. Part two: Figure out how to break the curse. Part three, go where they are, break the curse and save Juliet. Butr I ned the detector and for that I need the money."

"How am I going to get it?"

"I don't know. I also don't care that much either." With that, Justin walked away.

A part of him worried what she would come up with, but another part was working on how to build Monster Detector 2.0. That, however, was the easy part of the plan. The hard part was what he would be working on tonight. Researching how to break the curse.


	5. Monster Hunter

Chapter 5: Monster Hunter

It was going to be a bad day, Blaylock thought. The UnderDark was yelling, screaming, snarling and throwing things. Everyone else was too terrified to do anything but whimper and hide. That mean Blaylock had to be the one to calm down the UnderDark. It was his job as head minion.

Blaylock hated his job today.

"Blaylock!" the UnderDark yelled.

"Yes, my Lord?" Blaylock did his best to sound casual, as if he hadn't been aware of the UnderDark's mood.

"Who's doing this?"

"Doing what, my Lord?"

"Don't play stupid, not if you value your hide. Monsters have been defeated and caught. There is a monster hunter in the Tri-state area who is successful beyond words. How is this possible? The monster hunters are buffoons. What is going on here?"

"Well, that's a complicated question."

"Give me an answer right now!"

"Well my lord, he doesn't act like any other monster hunter."

"Do you know who he is?"

"His name is Justin Russo. A few months ago, he was just a student, but now…"

"Now he's a threat to us. To ME! How did this happen?"

"Well, it started when all the other monster hunters in the area got killed. Then he was automatically graduated to full monster hunter status."

"Which should have guaranteed his immediate failure."

"It did. " Blaylock punched some keys and on the screen they got to see Juliet fall victim to the Mummy's curse.

"Who is that?" The UnderDark asked.

"Her name is Juliet van Huesen. She's a vampire."

"She can't be, she's too wholesome. Too…..virtuous."

"Well, she has a soul."

"A soul! A soul!" The UnderDark raged. "The vampire community dares to allow one of its members have a soul? Blaylock, we are going to wipe them off the face of the earth."

"Well, sir, the vampire community is nowhere close to acting with one mind. What you call a community is an unorganized group of individuals with nothing resembling a central government. Now we can go after them if you want or we can deal with the first effective monster hunter to come down the pike in the last century. We can't do both, so what do you want us to do?"

The UnderDark shrieked and howled for a few moments. "How is he beating my monsters?" it asked when it was calm again.

"Well, it started with the kobolds we sent to Central Park a month a ago. Instead of fighting them head on, he cast a spell that caused them to dance until they collapsed from exhaustion. Then we sent a basilisk into the subway system. It was petrifying people with its gaze. The monster hunter handbook would have him there with a mirror. Instead, he used remote control toy helicopters outfitted with webcams and speakers, which herded the basilisk into a holding pen by emitteing high pitched sounds that only the basilisk could hear."

"And this last one?"

"On your order we let loose a six-headed hydra in the Hudson. The Monster Hunter guide would have had him trying to cut off the heads and trying to burn the stump to prevent more heads from growing. Of course, no wizard has survived fighting a hydra like that."

"Or anyone else."

"True. Well, young Russo cast a spell that shrunk the hydra. He scooped it up in a bucket and took it to the containment facility."

"Where is he right now?"

"Well, he's at his house." Blaylock hit a few buttons, and they saw Justin laying on his bed wearing the dream helmet.

"He's wearing a bicycle helmet to bed?"

"Well geniuses are often eccentric. Of course, maybe it's not just any bicycle helmet. Let's run a scan and see if it's magical." Blaylock tapped some buttons, the image on the helmet glowed red. "It's magical alright." He tapped some more buttons, and observed something on one of his smaller screens. "He's in someone else's dream right now."

"Who's?

"Juliet's."

"Show me."

Blaylock tapped some more buttons, and the screen changed. There was an image a street in Paris. Justin and Juliet were walking arm in arm. Justin was gong on and on about something, and Juliet was listening with rapt attention. It was the sort of romantic scene that usually made the UnderDark shriek in anger.

Usually.

This time, however, the UnderDark's reaction was laughter. At first, Blaylock thought he had imagined it. But the UnderDark kept laughing.

"Sir?" Blaylock said.

"I get it now. It's all about her. He isn't a crusader. He's practicing. Well, not so much practicing as training to rescue her from the Mummy's curse. This is too precious."

"I don't understand."

"Send in Lethe. Remove Juliet from Justin Russo's mind. When he stops visiting her in her dreams, her anguish will be delectable." The UnderDark turned around and walked away.

* * *

Lethe was a tall and lean looking man, who liked to dress in white linen suits. He was one of the UnderDark's minions who looked human. He had a special ability to destroy people's memories. He could take all of it or just a little. He just had to be in relatively close proximity to do it.

Say, in the same room. It was easy to do it to Justin Russo. He came to the Subway Station a few days in a row, during Justin's shift. And little by little, bit by bit, Justin forgot all about Juliet. Oh, he remembered they knew each other. But he forgot about his plan to save her. He forgot about how much he loved her. He forgot about hunting monsters and what he wanted to do after she was free. He forgot about using the dream helmet to be with her.

And he had no idea it was because of the polite man in the white suit who tipped well.

* * *

Three nights.

It had been three nights since her Justin had appeared in Juliet's dreams. The first night was disappointing, but she could keep herself calm about it. After the third night, however, she started to fear. Did something happen to him? He was monster hunting, and something might have happened. He could be hurt or worse, dead. She would never know.

"Oh Justin", she said mournfully. It was the fourth night, and in her dream she was on a mostly barren wilderness, except for some trees with no leaves on them. The tree limbs were covered with black birds. The whole scene was gloomy. If Just in was here….

"Waiting for someone, miss?"

She turned around to see a tall, lean man in a white linen suit.

"Waiting, perhaps, for a young man? Your boyfriend, what's his name, Justin?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time. He's not coming. Not night. Not ever again."

"How do you know? Who are you?"

"They call me Lethe. Maybe you've heard of me. I'm an expert with ... memory. Well, maybe not an expert as much as it's enemy. Memories are so fragile. When you know how do it, you can make them go away. Take Justin, for example. Just a few days, I made him forget he loved you. Forget to rescue you. Forget to come." His smile was vicious.

"No." She said. "You're lying. He will be here. He will."

"How long has it been? Two nights? Three? More? He has forgotten all about you. He's even forgotten about monster hunting. No more hero. Just another teen-age wizard squandering his powers."

"No." she said. "No." she said it louder. "NOOOOOO!" Her screams of anguish travelled all the way to the UnderDark's lair.

It was music to the UnderDark's ears.


	6. Alex Intervenes

Disclaimer: see my profile

Chapter 6: Alex Intervenes

"I don't have all the money yet Justin."

"What money?"

"You know what money. The money I owe you."

Justin looked at Alex quizzically. "What money would that be? Are playing a game with me?"

"What game would that be? Pretend I owe my annoying brother money?"

"I don't have time for these games, Alex." He walked away.

"Hey Justin, what's going on? You haven't been hunting monsters lately or working on your plan."

"What plan?"

"You know, you're plan to rescue Juliet."

"From what?"

"From what? The Mummy? You're the one playing the games now, aren't you?"

"There's no game to play. Juliet broke up with me. That's all. It hurts, but there it is. I should have known it wouldn't last. Anyway, I'm moving on."

This time when he walked away, Alex just stared at him. Her hand kept pointing in his direction, and she kept trying to say something, anything. No words would come, which was an unusual occurrence for her.

Justin was playing a game with her, she knew that. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.

Why was she worried? He just told her she didn't owe her money. Cool. She turned around to go to her room.

And stopped. Something was wrong. This isn't how Justin acts when things fall apart with a girl.

Granted, things didn't go right with Justin and girls very often.

Doesn't matter, she told herself, he doesn't care about the money or monsters or anything. So, it's fine.

Her feed didn't believe her though, because they wouldn't move forward at all. She was stuck there, having to think about what was happening.

Justin put everything out of his mind. It's like he totally forgot about Juliet. That's impossible. He would never forger Juliet. Ever.

How is this my problem?

The question formed in her mind, and then it went away.

"Dad." she called out. She went in search of her father.

"Dad, something's wrong with Justin."

"What's wrong?" her father asked.

"He's forgotten all about Juliet."

Her father looked at her quizzically. "and?"

"What do you mean 'and'? Does that sound like Justin?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because..." she didn't know why this was important to her. But it was. Maybe she had gotten used to Justin being together with Juliet. Maybe she liked Juliet. It didn't matter, something wasn't right.

"Because this isn't normal. Something happened. Someone case a spell on him."

"Oh? Is that someone you?"

"Me? How can you say that! When would I ever..." she couldn't finish the sentence. "Yeah, I would totally do that. But I didn't Dad. A few days ago, Justin was all gun-ho about finding and rescuing Juliet. He had one of his detailed plans. And now, he thinks she broke up with him. Something is wrong."

"Well, it's not how I would want him to move on."

"That's it?"

"Alex, what Justin does now about Juliet is up to him. Sometimes people tell themselves things so they can keep on living. Justin may have re-invented what happened. I'm sure he feels guilty about the Mummy taking Juliet. We have to let him work through it."

"But this isn't normal Dad. Someone must have put a spell on him."

"Like who?"

"I don't know!"

"What kind of a spell? A memory spell? A charm? A geas?'

"What's a geas?'

"Well, if you studied more you would know."

"Dad!"

"What do you want me to do, Alex?"

"Tell me how to fix it?"

"No."

"But Dad?"

"Right now, I'm not convinced it's anything else but Justin moving on. You think he's under a spell? Convince me. Prove it to me. Study and show me what kind of a spell it could be."

Alex found herself down in the magic room, studying.

It felt unnatural. It felt strange. It felt oddly exhilarating. Oh God, she was turning into Justin.

She had to find an answer to this quickly. Then, she had the answer. It was so simple, she just had to undo the spell. She went to the middle of the room and said, Nexus Plexus release Justin from his spell and make everything turn out well"

Nothing happened.

She tried it again, this time it almost felt like some thing was pushing against her.

She tried it one more time with all the intensity and oomph she could muster.

When she had said the last word and flicked her wand, everything was black.

"Wake up kiddo," a voice said.

Alex opened her eyes and sat up. She didn't remember falling asleep. It took a moment for her eyes to focus. She saw a short balding man standing in front of her. He was wearing a white button shirt, brown pants and a matching jacket. It made him look almost like a teacher. He reached his hand to her. She held on to it, and he helped her up.

"What's gong on?" she asked.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just, turn around. It'll make things go faster."

Alex turned around and saw her body laying on the floor.

"What happened?" She turned around to face the short man, who are you and how am I here and there?"

"You're just a great wizard."

"Really?" She didn't heard praise like that often, so it was nice to hear it.

The man smiled and laughed. "You're kidding, right? You're unconscious right now. You cast a spell you are far from ready to perform, so you're going to be unconscious for a while. That works though, cuz that means we can talk. Call me Archer."

"Archer? Archer what?"

"Just Archer. Like Prince or Seal. Or even Zorro. Or Cupid. In any case, it doesn't really matter what my name is. What matters is that you asked for help, and here I am."

"When did I ask for help?"

"When you cast the spell. Don't over think it kid. You want answers? I've got 'em. C'mon, follow me. Unless you want to just watch yourself be unconscious, but then you can't help Justin. Or Juliet. Then the UnderDark wins." Archer turned around and walked up the stairs.

Alex hesitated. She looked at her unconscious body. Then she followed him up the stairs, but when she went through the door, she wasn't in her house. She was in a desert.

"Where are we?"

"That's not important. Not really."

"So what is important?"

"You were right. Something happened to Justin. It isn't a spell though, at least not the way you mean. Someone has blocked out parts of his memory."

"Which parts?"

"The parts about Juliet and monster hunting."

"Who did that?"

"Well, the specific individual who did it is called Lethe. He's a minion of the UnderDark. That's who wanted it done."

"The UnderDark? Who's that?"

"A very bad dude. He is an monster overlord."

"Monster overlord? Are you making this up?'

"No. Now, if you were a good student, you would know there used be lots of monster overlords, and the wizards fought them constantly."

"Wait a minute, they're all gone know. The wizard's council defeated them long a go. I may not be the greatest student in the world, but I know that."

"Except you're wrong. The Wizard's Council thinks they're all gone, but they're not. The OverDark arranged for them to think he and the rest are gone. But he and the others are very much alive and kicking."

"Why would he care anything about Justin?"

"Because one, Justin is the most effective monster hunter to come along in the last hundred years and two, the OverDark hates love. And lovers."

"So, this is all to stop Justin and Juliet from being together."

"And without Juliet on his mind, Justin doesn't want to hunt monsters anymore. The OverDark wins."

"So restore his memory."

"Can't do it. He has to choose to do it."

"How can he choose that if he doesn't know he forgot."

"That's good question. I could help, but someone has to ask me."

"I'm asking."

"Are you sure? I mean, you realize if Justin goes the way he is, odds are he could end up wining the Wizard's Test in your family. Are you willing to risk that for these two? Better be sure."

She thought for a minute. "I'd rather lose and have Justin be happy than win knowing what he's lost."

"But he won't know it."

"I will."

Archer smiled. "Good for you sweepea. Time to wake up." He tapped her forehead, and she woke up in the basement, with a headache


	7. Archer

Disclaimer:See my profile. I don't own the song "Juliet" or "Wizards of Waverly Place"

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

Chapter 7: Archer

Juliet was having the same bad dream again. It wasn't a bad dream in terms of what has happening, but because of what wasn't happening. She was in the desert landscape, surrounded by black birds. Her Justin was nowhere in sight. Like he hadn't been for a few weeks. She couldn't take this, not anymore.

She kept trying to imagine him, but it got harder each day. She could feel his memory slipping away from her.

She was sitting, her face in her hands, lost in her sadness when the birds began squawking. She looked up, to see a short, balding man throwing stones at the birds.

"Beat it you buzzards!" he yelled at them, as he threw stones. "That's it, shoo." When the birds were all gone, the man turned around and faced Juliet. "Well, as I live and breathe, it's Juliet van Heusen. Fancy meeting you here."

"Archer." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"What? No smile for your old pal Archer? I'm hurt."

"Why should I smile? I have nothing to smile about. You told me I would find love in New York."

"You did. That wizard boy, what's his name? Justin."

"And I lost him."

"Not lost. Just had him stolen is all."

"Stolen?"

"Yeah, stolen by Lethe, one of the UnderDark's minions. You remember the UnderDark, don't you?"

Her eyes went wide with fear and she clenched one of her hands in a fist.

"I'll take that as a yes," Archer said.

"There's no hope, is there?"

"Oh sure there is. Just say the word and I'll restore Justin's memories. Just like that." Archer snapped his fingers, and suddenly the ground was littered by dead bodies, human and monsters.

"What's this?" Juliet looked around, uncertain what was happening.

"Well, look where we are."

It only took her a moment to realize they were just outside the Subway Station on Waverly Place.

"What happened?"

"It's not important, just a monster's parade."

"A what?"

"It's what Monster Overlords like the UnderDark call a massive attack of monsters. See, if Justin gets his memory back, and he rescues you...well this is how the UnderDark retaliates. It'll be fine though, no worries."

But Juliet's eyes were focused on one of the bodies. She rushed over and knelt down, crying. It was Justin's body. She looked up at Archer. "It will not be fine. You can't let this happen. What happens if he forgets all about me? If he never rescues me?"

"He lives. A long, mostly uneventful life. Marries someone and has some kids."

"Is he happy?"

"I guess. Why?"

"That's what I choose for him. If it's a choice between this and his happiness, then I choose his happiness."

"But you will be the Mummy's prisoner for eternity."

"I can live with that."

"Are you sure?"

"My choice. That's what you always say, right? That's what I choose, his happiness over mine."

"As you wish. I'll see you soon." Archer walked away, leaving Juliet to clutch the dead body of Justin.

* * *

Back on Waverly Place, Justin was asleep having his own dream. It was in the auditorium at school. A short balding man was playing the piano and signing, "Juliet, oh Juliet, you got the smile that I can't forget."

"I've heard that song before," Justin said. He cocked his head to one side for a moment. "We've met before, haven't we?"

The man stopped playing. "You remembered. Good. Do you remember Juliet?"

"Why does everyone want to talk to me about her? She left me." Justin turned to go away.

"Wrong, kid. That's not quite how it happened. Take a look."

Justin turned around. A big movie screen was on the stage, and the movie playing was a scene at a museum. Justin and Juliet were prisoners inside the plastic walls of the mummy exhibit.

"I know what has to happen," the Justin on the screen said. Then Justin watched as the Mummy took Juliet away.

"Does that refresh your memory, eh?"

Justin just looked. at the screen. He saw the Justin on the screen looking sad. The Justin on the screen said, "It's all my fault."

"Yeah it is," Justin said.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. You had a plan. A good one. You were going to get her back. And look, there the two of you are."

On the screen, there was Justin and Juliet walking hand in hand in her dreams.

"Now that looks like a good day, right there," Archer said, "what happened?"

"I..." he was trying to remember. After a moment, the mental fog parted, "I captured a hydra and had an idea of how to undo the curse."

"Undo it?"

"Well, everything says the Mummy's spreads his curse by looking people in the eyes. So it's a gaze based curse."

"So?"

"So, his eyes are actually rubies. If I can remove them, there is no more curse."

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't know where they are, and..."

On the screen, Justin, Juliet and Alex were fighting zombies at the prom.

"Well that looks pretty good too," Archer said. "That had to be the high point of the evening."

"No, this was."

On screen, Justin and Juliet were dancing. As they danced, Juliet said,"Yes, I'll go steady with you." Then she kissed him. Both the Justin on the screen and the Justin watching said, "Best night ever."

"Oh, I don't know," Archer said, "I think Juliet had an even better moment right here."

On the screen, Justin saw Archer and Juliet outside the Subway Station surrounded by dead bodies, both human and monsters.

"What's this?" Juliet looked around, uncertain what was happening.

"Well, look where we are."

It only took her a moment to realize they were just outside the Subway Station on Waverly Place.

"What happened."

"It's not important, just a monster's parade."

"A what?"

"It's what Monster Overlords like the UnderDark call a massive attack of monsters. See, if Justin gets his memory back, and he rescues you...well this is how the UnderDark retaliates. It'll be fine though, no worries."

But Juliet's eyes were focused on one of the bodies. She rushed over and knelt down, crying. It was Justin's body. She looked up at Archer. "It will not be fine. You can't let this happen. What happens if he forgets all about me? If he never rescues me?"

"He lives. A long, mostly uneventful life. Marries someone and has some kids."

"Is he happy?"

"I guess. Why?"

"That's what I choose for him. If it's a choice between this and his happiness, then I choose his happiness."

"But you will be the Mummy's prisoner for eternity."

"I can live with that."

"Are you sure?"

"My choice. That's what you always say, right? That's what I choose, his happiness over mine."

"As you wish. I'll see you soon." Archer walked away, leaving Juliet to clutch the dead body of Justin.

Justin was quiet as the screen went black. Finally he said, "What's the UnderDark?"

"A monster OverLord. He made sure you forgot about Juliet. You'll forget again when you wake up unless you ask me to restore them permanently."

Justin looked at Archer. "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"My kind. All you need to know, is I'm offering you a choice. Live a mostly normal, happy life or face the possibility of dying at the hands of a monster attack while saving Juliet."

"What happened on the screen, is that definitely what will happen?"

"It's hard to say, when you talk about the future. It could happen. Of course, it's possible you'll fail to rescue her so..."

"no, I'll rescue her. Give me back my memory."

"Are you sure, cuz once I do it, there's no turning back."

"Just do it!" Justin yelled. And then he was back in his room.


	8. Justin to the Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. If I did, Juliet would still be on the show_

Chapter 8: Justin to the Rescue

The first thing Justin Russo did when he woke up, was to do push ups. As he went down and pushed himself up, the memories flooded back.

Juliet was alive.

Juliet didn't leave him.

Juliet was the Mummy's prisoner.

The Mummy's eyes were the key to undoing his curse.

He had to find them. The monster detectors were useless for this kind of a hunt. They were okay for detecting monsters in the area, but not for located a specific kind of monster. Plus the area he needed to search was too big. The are he needed to search was...well, the whole world.

So how was he going to do this.

Alex.

Justin stopped doing push ups and went into Alex's room.

"Alex," Justin said"I need the money."

Alex was still asleep .

"Alex, I need the money now."

But Alex was still asleep.

Just threw the sheets off her bed. "Alex" he yelled. "I need the money. Now"

Alex rolled over. Justin shook her.

"Wha..." Alex was awake, barely. She opened her eyes. "Ecch, what is it Justin?"

"I need the money."

"Wha? What are talking about?" Her brain was barely able to process whatever her older brother was saying.

"The money you owe me, from the doll house, I need it to save Juliet. Remember?"

"No, you said...you said I didn't owe you the money. I remember you telling me that specifically." She grabbed the sheets and pulled them back over her head. They felt comfortable around her, and she felt content. When all of a sudden, she realized Justin was talking about rescuing Juliet again. She flung the sheets off her. Justin was standing there. She sat up and pointed at him. "You want to rescue her? You want to rescue Juliet?"

"Of course I do."

"Because yesterday you didn't. Yesterday you didn't remember that she … You remember, right. You remember Juliet? And the Mummy? And Monsters?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget all of that?"

Alex leapt out of bed and hugged him. " I was right! I was right! I was right. My dream was real. Archer was real."

"Yeah, it was all real. But so's the Mummy's Curse. I need the money for the plan."

Alex let go of him. "Yeah, about that..."

"You don't have any of it, do you?"

"Sorry."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'll have to think of something. I mean, it's not you can get that much with a snap of your fingers."

"That would be so cool. Wait, not with a snap of my fingers, but I can with a wave of my wand."

"No."

"Oh come on, there's got to be a spell for money."

"No Alex."

"Oh come, don't you want to save Juliet?"

"Not like that."

"But Justin ..."

"No" He said it with such force that he scared Alex. He paced back in forth in her room for a bit. Then he stopped. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what?"

But Justin pulled out his want and with a flick of his wrist and a few words he was gone.

"Ah, young love. So impetuous."

Alex turned around to see Archer sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You don't think I was going to miss the excitement, do you? I've been waiting for this for a while."

"What?"

"For someone to take on the UnderDark and win."

"But he's not. He's just going to rescue Juliet."

"Alex, Alex, think it through. If the UnderDark caused Justin to forget Juliet, what do you think is going to happen if your brother rescues her? Hmmm? Do you think there won't be repercussions? Do you think the UnderDark won't attack with all his force and fury? Freeing Juliet is just the first part. Go ahead, get some more rest. You'll need it when the UndeDark attacks."

"You have to do something. You have to help."

"I am doing something. I'm warning you. Just like I warned Justin and Juliet."

"What do you mean?"

"I showed Justin what could happen if he rescued her and he chose to rescue her. I showed Juliet, and she chose to remain a prisoner. What, I wonder, will you choose?"

"What do you mean, what will I choose?"

"To do. I mean will you run? Will you hide? Or will you help?"

"What will the UnderDark do?"

"Well, you can never be sure, but …."

"Yes?"

"It's called a Monster's Parade."

"He's going to throw a parade?"

"Oh, this isn't going to be any ordinary parade, Alex. The monsters will march right down the street and they will kill everything in their path. They won't stop until Justin and Juliet are dead."

Alex's eyes went wide. "No. You've got to stop it."

"Can't. Sorry, I'm not allowed act directly. But, I can warn you. Fighting monsters isn't the role I can play. That's only for heroes like Justin. And you."

She snorted. "I'm not a hero."

"That depends on your choice, now doesn't it?" And with that, Archer was gone, leaving Alex alone in her room to think.

* * *

Justin materialized in the basement of the Late Nite Bite, the restaurant Juliet's family operated. The basement also doubled as their bedroom. Justin new at this time of morning, Juliet's parents would be asleep. That was good, since what he needed was access to Juliet's coffin.

He had an epiphany in Alex's bedroom, he thought about tracking Juliet down all wrong. He was thinking of tracking her and the mummy using the monster detector, when it was actually much simpler. He just needed some things of hers and he could do a simple location spell to track her down.

But finding her was only part of the problem. Once he found her, he had to fight the Mummy. Then he had to get her back safely. Which is where her coffin came in. He looked around, and saw that her parents were sleeping peacefully. Good. He walked as silently as he could over to her coffin. He got inside and with a flick of his wand, he cast the transportation spell that landed him and the coffin in his room. Once his was in his room, he cast the location spell.

Transylvania. That's where they were. The monster capital of the world. Fine. It wouldn't be a problem. He just had to get a few supplies, and he would be ready. This was going to be a simple job.

"What are you doing?"

Justin turned around and saw Alex standing there. "Hey Alex. No time talk."

"Why is there a coffin in your room?"

"It's Juliet's. I need it."

"For what?"

"The rescue. I just need that and my monster hunter equipment."

"You mean the toy helicopters you're loading in there?"

" Toys? Toys? These are state of the art remote controlled model aircraft. With these I successfully caught a basilisk."

"Whatever. But Justin, you know what's going to happen next. I mean, once you save Juliet? What the UnderDark will do?"

"How do you know about the UnderDark?"

"Archer told me. Justin, do you know how much danger you're going to be in?"

"Not just me. All of us. I know. Don't worry. I've got it."

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know yet. I thought I'd vibe it."

"Vibe it? Vibe it? You don't vibe things. You plan things out."

"And I will. Right after I rescue Juliet."

Before she could stop him, he cast the transportation spell that sent him, the coffin, and his toy helicopters to save Juliet.


	9. Transylvania

_Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. If I did, Juliet would still be on the show_

* * *

Chapter 9: Transylvania

Juliet's existence in Transylvania as the Mummy's prisoner was gloomy. After her recent dreams, it became even worse. There would be no rescue. There was no hope that Justin was coming to rescue her. It was all over. She would be the Mummy's prisoner forever.

But she didn't regret her decision. She just had to hold on to the knowledge that Justin would live and be happy. He would get married and raise a family. What more could she want for him?

But she still wished she was the one he was going to marry and start a family with. As she was contemplating this, she heard a voice in the distance cry,"Juliet! Juliet!"

Her heart skipped a beat. Or, it would if she was alive, but something within her pulsated because she could swear it was Justin crying out for her. But it couldn't be, he was on the otherside of the world unaware she existed anymore. That was the deal she made with Archer.

"Juliet! I'm here, Juliet!" But it sounded like Justin. She moved towards the sound of the voice and saw that it was Justin. Then she heard a voice she was too familiar with.

"Juliet! Oh Juuuuuuuuulieeeeet! Your boyfriends here!" It was the mocking voice of the Mummy. He lumbered near Justin. "I remember you. You stayed behind. So, here you are are. Did you really think you were going to rescue her? I think you're going to join her." Then the Mummy's rubies glowed.

Justin stood there, like he couldn't move.

"How does it feel to me under my spell, you idot!"

Oh no, Juliet thought. He came here to rescue me and now he's trapped. It's all my fault.

"Well say something, slave!" The Mummy said.

"Surrender." Justin said.

"What?"

"Surrender. In fact, just let Juliet go, I'll let you stay where you are. You have until the count of three. After that, well, it's all over."

"Is this a joke?" The Mummy was incredulous.

"One." Justin said.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Two." Justin said.

"How come you're not under my spell?"

Justin smiled. "What's the matter? Can't tell an illusion when you see one?"

Juliet couldn't help but laugh. Justin fooled the Mummy! But what is his plan?

Then she heard a buzzing sound. She looked around, to see what could be making that sound. Then she saw them, three toy helicopters flying in formation towards the Mummy.

"Last chance," the illusion of Justin said.

"What? I'm supposed to be afraid of toys?" No sooner had the Mummy said those word than the illusion of Justin disappeared. Then one of the helicopters swooped down straight at the Mummy. The Mummy swatted at it, the helicopter flew away. Then it swooped down again.

And again. And again.

Each time it swooped down, the Mummy swatted at it and it retreated. The whole time, the Mummy didn't notice the other two helicopters come slowly closer, or that those helicopters were outfitted with winches. Those winches slowly uncoiled, so that the hooks were close the height of the Mummy's head.

At the next pass, the Mummy caught the helicopter. "Hah!" He cried in triumph. "No what, great wizard?"

The two helicopters moved quickly, twirling around the Mummy until the hooks pulled out the Mummy's eyes. As soon as the eyes were pulled out his sockets, the Mummy howled as his bandages became unraveled and he turned to dust.

Juliet felt a tingling as the Mummy's curse left her. She was free to move. "Justin!" she cried out. "Justin where are you?" She ran toward the remains of the Mummy. "Justin!"

"Right here." Justin walked towards her, apparently he was hiding from behind a wall a few meters away. Juliet ran towards him with her enhanced vampire speed and hugged him. Her body impacted his with such force that they fell on the ground.

"It's you, right," she said. "Not a dream. It's really you. This is really happening?"

"It's really happening."

Juliet smiled. The she kissed him, it was a slow and tender kiss. When it was over she said," my hero."

Justin wanted to bask in this moment. But at that moment, his eyes flicked at the sky. It was almost sunrise. "We got to go. It's almost sunrise."

They got up and and Justin lead her to where her coffin was. He gently put her in. "Just hold onto to these." He handed her the Mummy's eyes.

"Why?"

"We're going to need them."

As soon as she was inside, he closed the lid. Then he put the helicopters on top of the coffin. Then he cast the transportation spell, and they were in the basement of the Late Night Bite.

"What are you doing here, you interloper!" Alucard shouted dramatically.

"Give a rest, Alucard." Cindy said. "It's Justin."

"Actually," Justin said,"it isn't just me." He lifted the lid of the coffin and there was Juliet.

"Juliet!" they exclaimed, and suddenly the three of them were entangled in a giant group hug.

Justin stood there watching, when Cindy looked at him and held out a hand. Justin assumed she wanted to shake his hand. As soon as he took it, however, she pulled him into the group hug.

* * *

A long ways away, far from the Late Night Bite and Waverly Place, news of Juliet's escape reached the lair of the UnderDark.

"What happened!" the UnderDark bellowed.

"Well, " Blaylock said,"it appears that Juliet is no longer under the Mummy's Curse.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, it seems that Justin Russo is back in action."

"Justin Russo? Didn't we remove the memory of Juliet from his mind?"

"We did. Apparently, he found a way to remember her."

"And the Mummy?"

"Destroyed. Russo took out it's eyes, which destroyed it and undid the curse at the same time."

"I've had it with Justin Russo. And I'm done with being subtle. Kill him. Kill all of them."

"Them?"

"Her family. His family. Everyone in Waverly Place. Send out a Monster's Parade."

"That might alert the Wizard's Council about our existence."

"What are they gong to do? Send out the Monster Hunters? He's the last one left!"

"As you command, my lord."


	10. Monster's Parade

_Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP. If I did, Juliet would still be on the show_

Chapter 10: Monster's Parade

Justin Russo walked into his family's restaurant humming. It was a good day, possibly the best day ever. Juliet was back.

But he knew it wasn't over, not yet. There was still the matter of the UnderDark attacking. The problem was, from the dream, Justin didn't know how soon the attack would be. It might be today or years in the future. The smart thing to do would be to plan that it could happen today. So, he needed to do two things. First, was make an adjustment on the monster detector and the other involved the Mummy's eyes, which Justin now had in his pocket.

He went through the restaurant to go up to his room. That was his plan, anyway. However, when he was in the living room on his way to the stairs, something leaped on him and grabbed him in a death grip.

"Justin." It was Alex.

"Let go," Justin said.

"Where did you go? I was worried."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I was afraid you were dead."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Hey, you were going to fight the Mummy with a bunch of toys."

"It worked."

Alex let go of him. "It worked?"

"Yeah. She's safe."

"Where is she?"

"With her parents. She'll come over later tonight."

"Justin, Archer said if you succeeded ..."

"Yeah?"

"That the UnderDark would...you could die."

"A lot of people could die. So, I need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How?"

"Well, I think these might help." He pulled the Mummy's eye out of his pocket.

"Pretty."

"Yeah, now that they're not in the Mummy."

"Are those his eyes?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Hopefully, stop an army of monsters."

Her brow furled in skepticism. "How?"

"It's pretty technical."

"I'm not stupid."

"Do know how a biomechanical aura-emanating circuit is?"

"Huh?"

"Like I said. It's technical."

"Can I help?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How can I help? Archer said you could die, but if I helped maybe ..."

Justin was silent for a moment. Then he said,"come up to my room. Maybe you can."

* * *

Later that evening, Juliet was hanging out with Justin in his room. Actually, they weren't hanging out so much as cuddling on the floor near his bed.

"It isn't that I don't appreciate what you did, but you don't know how much danger you're in now," she said.

"Sure I do."

"You don't know what the UnderDark is capable of."

"I know what Archer showed me."

"You can't trust him. Not completely, anyway."

"Why are you so sure it's a lost cause?"

"No one as ever beaten the UnderDark."

"Until now."

"Justin..."

Juliet was interupted by the Monster Detector going off.

"What does that mean? Is it detecting me? Or my parents?"

"No. I re-calibrated it. It's set to detect large gatherings of monsters only. We're about to find out if the UnderDark can be beaten."

"There's got to be a better way."

"It'll be all right," Justin said. Then he kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Let's go."

They passed Alex's room and knocked on the door. "It's time."

"Now?" she said plaintively.

"Yeah, monsters are so inconsiderate about things like that."

"Excuse me?" Juliet said.

"Not you, the rest of them."

"Oh, okay."

Alex met them in the Wizard lair, down in the basement.

"Ready?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah. Are you sure this is going to work."

"Sure. Maybe. I'll let you know."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Juliet," Justin said.

Juliet looked at Alex, "he isn't certain this will work?"

"He's your boyfriend."

Juliet went after Justin. "You aren't certain this will work?"

"The theory's sound. I just don't know if it works in practice."

"And you're okay with that?"

Justin smiled. "You're so cute when you're worried."

"Will you focus! There is an army of monsters on the way, we're all probably going to die, and instead of running you're relying on a plan you think could work?"

"It's kind of fun, isn't it?"

Juliet wasn't sure how to respond to that, exactly. She was still considering it when the monsters came.

"Ok," Justin said. "We're on."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do you want to argue or do you want to follow the plan?"

She sighed, and then said, "hold on."

Justin held onto her while her vampire wings sprouted. She took off while Justin shouted,"Come on monsters. Follow us. Catch us if you can."

Juliet flew away with Justin holding onto her, while the stream of monsters followed them, not noticing Alex waiting at the Sub Station, watching to see when the last one passed her. When it did, she spoke into a small device Justin gave her. To a normal human, this would seem to be a two-way radio. It was in fact an official Monster Hunter tactical communication device.

In other words ... a two-way radio.

"Justin, that's all of them."

"Then it's time for the spell. Do you remember it?"

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"Cast the spell."

She huffed," fine." Then she took out her wand and said, "wall made from air, be something firmer, be reflective, become a mirror. " There then appear a 10 foot tall mirror that spaaned the width of the street.

From their vantage point, Justin and Juliet saw Alex had successfully conjured the mirror.

"Okay," Justine said,"time to swoop."

Juliet swooped down to the midst of the monsters while Justine put on a pair of goggles with the Mummy's eyes put in the lenses. Then Justin said,"You are now under my spell!"

The monsters stopped. For a moment, they were all quiet. Then Justin said,"You will all sit!"

They all sat down. At least, those immediately surrounding them did. The other started to surge towards them.

"Justin!" Juliet cried out.

"Lift me up, but not too high."

She flew up, hovering around 10 feet high. Justin aimed his gaze at the mirror. The reflection of the mirror seemed to have the desired effect, because soon all the monsters stopped where they were and sat."

"Justin," Juliet said," you did it."

"I think so. Now it's time to take them to the containment facility."

In short order, Justin and Juliet herded them to the containment area underneath the containment center. All this, while unnoticed by the mortal world, was closely watched by the UnderDark. In his lair, he watched the whole proceeding, his anger rising until he let out a mighty howl.

"Noooooooooo! It isn't possible! Blaylock! How could he do that! How!"

"Well, maybe sending all the monsters after him at once wasn't the smartest thing in the world."

The UnderDark screamed again.

Meanwhile, back at Waverly Place, Justin and Juliet were enjoying a moonlit stroll, walking hand in hand.

"It's over, isn't it," Juliet asked. "You saved me from the Mummy and beat the UnderDark. Does this get you a promotion or anything?"

"I don't know," Justin said. "As far as I know, I'm the only Monster Hunter left. None of that matters."

"What does?"

"You're safe. And we're finally together."

"That is good."

They hugged each other and enjoyed a kiss, enjoying their happy ending.


End file.
